The present invention is directed to the field paper roll splitting devices, and to devices in general which function to prepare plug or beater rolls of paper for subsequent beater or other operation.
Cellulose fibers, as produced by the pulp mill, are generally unsuitable for delivery direct to a paper making machine. The raw fibers would result in an unsatisfactory sheet in terms of both physical properties and appearance. Consequently, depending on fiber characteristics and sheet use requirements, it is necessary to treat fibers to attain the qualities desired in the finished paper or paperboard.
One such treatment of the raw fibers is known as "beating", wherein relatively long, smooth, stiff fibers are transformed by mechanical means into shorter, fibrilated and more flexible fibers.
The beater is usually operated intermittently as a batch unit relatively independent of other equipment. The fibers may be furnished to the beater in slush form through a pipeline or by introducing dry sheets of pulp or broke paper directly into the beater. The term "broke" refers to a partly or completely manufactured paper or board which is not salable. Many times such paper is in the form of large rolls, hereinafter referred to as broke rolls.
The paper in the broke rolls has heretofore been prepared for use with beaters by splitting the roll of paper on a stationary "guillotine". Specifically, the broke roll is delivered to, and positioned underneath, the blade of the stationary quillotine. The blade is then forceably dropped onto the broke roll, thus splitting the roll of paper from its outermost part to its core through a radial line. The loose broke sheets are then collected and later delivered to the beater for processing.
This technique has several drawbacks. First, the above described technique is slow, since the broke rolls must first be slit, then transported to the beater for use therein. This is extremely inefficient, since many times the broke rolls will first have to be transported a significant distance to the stationary guillotine, and the split paper may subsequently have to be transported over a significant distance to the beater. Additionally, the stationary guillotine represents a significant hazard to operating personnel.